Hogwarts: The Musical
by Les matheuses smockeuses
Summary: ....Vous n'avez jamais vue sa....et...VOUS REGRETERAI DE LE VOIR!En grande primeure,Les maraudeurs et Snape dans...HOGWARDS THE MUSICAL siri:rém,James:lily, snape:le vent.Venez pleurer de rire!Reviews please!


_**Hogwarts : the musical**_

Dans la salle commune des gryffondors, James était dans son coin et''jouait avec son balai'', Peter brassait sa graisse en se pratiquant a réaliser sa danse du baladi et Sirius et Rémus quant a eux…Étaient mystérieusement partis tout les deux aux toilettes et n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Finalement, c'était un typique après midi merdeux.

»J'en es mare!Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font? Sa va bientôt faire deux heures qu'ils sont…. » débuta James d'un ton impatient.

Soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et les deux portés disparus firent apparition dans la pièce. Leur état était…assez suggestif!

-« Hé!...Salut! » Dit Rémus d'un ton innocent (c'était le mot juste)

Son état était des plus déplorable, ses cheveux était coiffé en ''explosive potion style '' , sa chemise était a moitié rentré dans son pantalon, les boutons de sa chemise était mal boutonné et ses lèvres étaient rouges et enflées.

Sirius pour sa part n'était pas mieux. Sa cravate pendait lamentablement après son cou et ses vêtements étaient froissés…

« Hey!...Siri…C'est moi ou ton pantalon est a l'envers? ( wooooo cassé!)Dit James comme si il parlait de la température.

Peter lui avait arrêter les mouvements compulsifs de sa graisse et les regardaient d'un air suspicieux.

En effet, le pantalon de Sirius avait sa braguette…sur son postérieur! Au devant, ressortait la petite étiquette de ceux-ci, sur laquelle on pouvait lire ''made in Québec'' accompagné d'une fleur de Lys bleu.

« Ha…ha bon… »Dit le jeune homme d'un air indifférent.

Rémus laissa échapper un petit rire géné.

« Hey Moony, tu es tout rouge! »poursuivit James.

Rémus essaya de se cacher dans le col de sa chemise. Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas a réaliser cet exploit…

Peter, quant a lui , lâcha un grognement de jalousie. En entendant le grognement du rat, Sirius lui demanda d'un petit ton baveux :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Wormtail? Encore tes problèmes de constipations? »(Doublement casser!)

Il y eu un petit silence que James brisa au bout de quelques minutes.

-« Bon, pas qu'on s'emmerde, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait? »

C'est a ce moment que les Marauder se mirent a penser ! Il y eu un autre silence durant lequel chacun réfléchit a ce qu'il pouvais proposer, des pensées perverses se glissèrent la dedans…heureusement, sans jamais sortir.

-On pourrais lire le dernier numéro de Cosmopolitain! Dit le loup-Garou en sortant la revue féminine hyper branché.

Les regards dégoûtés des autres garçons le fit ranger la revue d'un air résigné.

-« Sa aurait été bien, dommage… »

Il y eu un autre silence puis :

-« On fait des tournois …de…GUERRE DES POUCES! » lanca Sirius d'un air plus qu'enthousiaste.

-« Ah oui SUPER idée Sirius! »Dit Peter , qui comme toujours suivait les autres.

Le regards des deux autres leurs firent comprendre que l'idée ne plaisait pas a tout le monde.

-« Rohhh…pas juste… »

Sirius se rassit et il y eu encore un autre silence dans la salle commune.

-« OH , j'ai eu l'idée du SIÈCLE! »S'exclama alors James. « On pourrait faire une co…co…co…COMÉDIE MUSICALE! »

A ces mots Snape fit son entrée dans la salle commune… qui n'était pas la sienne. Regards incompréhensifs de la part des maraudeurs …

- Je prenais une petite Marche de santé (haussement d'épaule de la part de Severus) au fait Black,ton pantalon est a l'envers…

-« Et puis?Moi au moins mes calcons sont pas gris! »

Snape l'ignora totalement et continua :

-« Vous avez parlé de comédie musicale? QUELQU'UN A PARLER DE COMÉDIE MUSICALE?

-« euh…bah ouais!... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je fais parti de la distribution. »lança aussitôt le serpentard

(Haussement d'épaule des quatre autres.)

-« Si tu veux… »

Snape s'avançapres d' eux pour s'asseoir, (bien sur sans oublier de s'enfarger dans sa robe en chemin). Il prit place à côté de Sirius, la seule place libre du petit cercle formé par les divans des maraudeurs. Sirius lui fit un sourire carnassier et dit :

-« Te colle pas trop Snape, j'ai pas le goût d'être graissé. »

-« Bon, » les interrompit Rémus. « C'est quoi ton idée James? »

James eu un sourire fendu du bout a l'autre de son cuir chevelu. (pour dire plus gros que les oreilles lollllll)

-« Écoutez bien sa!... »

Ils se rapprochèrent pour refermer le cercle.

-« j'ai dit pas trop près Snivelly, je t'aurai avertis… »lança alors Sirius.

On entendit alors le bruit d'une claque puis celui d'une plainte. Pauvre Snivelly…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Le rideau était encore fermer devant la scène entierement fabriquée par Prong. L'état de celle-ci…laissait sois dit en passant, quelque peut désirer…

Les maraudeurs et Snape étaient fin prêt pour la lever du rideau.

-« Vous êtes près? »Demanda Rémus d'une petite voix aigu et incertaine.

Pour le rassurer, Sirius passa discrètement derrière lui en lui agrippant une fesse.

-« Chut!Sa commence! » Cria…non…Hurla Severus en arrière scène.

Et les rideaux s'ouvrirent sur la scène laissant voir au élèves de toute l'école, les acteurs du Hogwarts : the musical!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fin du premier chapitre!mouhahahaha reviewer pour qu'on update!


End file.
